Le Sceaux Maudit
by Akahi
Summary: "Itachi ferma un moment les yeux. Oui, il était bien placer pour savoir le talent du Quatrième. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait placé le sceau qui contrôlait une partie de sa vie."


**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Naruto. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Itachi ferma un moment les yeux. Oui, il était bien placer pour savoir le talent du Quatrième. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait placé le sceau qui contrôlait une partie de sa vie.

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**.**

**Le Sceau Maudit**

**.**

**Chapitre 1**

Itachi soupira de soulagement alors qu'il entra par la fenêtre de sa chambre. La mission avait mit à mal sa patience. Ce n'était pas la mission en elle-même qui l'avait énervé, non, c'était ces "coéquipiers". Il avait du faire équipe avec un Hyûga de la branche secondaire, bref le pire choix possible quand on veut passer une semaine tranquille.

Il ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient inférieurs à la branche principale ou quelques choses dans le genre là, non, ils étaient simplement chiants. Itachi trouvait qu'il ressemblait à des gamins pleurnichars. Ils se croyaient les plus mal lotis du village pour avoir le sceau de la cage aux oiseaux sur le front. Avaient-ils seulement regardé un peu autour d'eux ? Itachi en doutait beaucoup, ils étaient bien trop égocentriques pour cela. Non seulement ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans Konoha à être scellé mais en plus leur vie était bien meilleure qu'une grande partie de la population du village.

La cage aux oiseaux n'était pas un sceau classé dangereux. Certes, il permettait à quiconque de la branche principale de tuer et de torturer un Hyûga de la branche inférieure. Ce n'était pas en soit quelques choses d'exceptionnel, dans la plupart des clans la même chose se passait sans qu'il n'y ait de sceau les y aidant. De plus, depuis que Hiashi était arrivé à la tête de la famille la discipline avait sérieusement diminué. Le comportement de certains membres de la branche secondaire leurs auraient valus la mort s'il avait était dans un clan comme celui des Uchiwa.

De plus, se plaindre autant pour un sceau était ridicule, ce n'était pas cela qui le ferait disparaître, Itachi le savait bien. Même s'il cela n'était pas de nature publique, Itachi, lui aussi était porteur d'un sceau. Il était bien plus prenant et dangereux que la cage aux oiseaux des Hyûga. Non pas qu'Itachi s'en plaignait vraiment de l'avoir. Il en était autant fier qu'honteux.

Itachi alla rapidement se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain avant de s'agenouiller devant le petit autel à coté de son lit. Il ferma les yeux et pria un moment comme il le faisait chaque jour quand il était chez lui depuis maintenant sept ans. Depuis le jour où il avait échoué à la tâche que son père et le Quatrième Hokage lui avait confié.

Après quelques minutes, il se leva et se prépara pour sortir. Il était pour l'instant bien trop fatiguer pour aller s'entraîner, il allait donc prendre un peu de temps pour s'occuper de son petit frère. Ce dernier n'allait pas sûrement pas s'en plaindre. Il lui reprochait tout le temps de ne pas passer suffisamment de temps avec lui.

Itachi sorti dehors au pas de course en prenant soin d'éviter ces parents. Il voulait attendre Sasuke à la sortie de l'école. Cela ne serait pas possible s'il était encore tenu dans une discussion interminable et inutile comme avait le don d'organiser son père.

Une fois sortie du domaine des Uchiwa, Itachi ralenti l'allure et arriva juste à l'heure pour voir Sasuke sortir de l'académie. Comme à son habitude il fut vite suivit par une bande de fangirls. Itachi sourit mentalement. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Un Uchiwa avait toujours des admirateurs, il n'y avait rien que l'on puisse faire pour changer cela. Toutefois, contrairement à lui, Sasuke ne savait en aucun cas comment les gérés. Il semblait plus terrifié qu'autres choses. Aussi amusant que soit la situation, Itachi décida de faire une bonne action aujourd'hui et alla sauver son adorable petit frère. D'un coup de main agile, il attrapa Sasuke et l'emmena un peu plus loin au calme.

Sasuke ronchonna un peu du moyen utilisé mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager de l'étreinte de son frère.

**- Alors Sasuke qu'as-tu appris quoi aujourd'hui ?**

**- Rien de vraiment intéressant. On a vu l'histoire du Yondaime. Savais-tu qu'il était le plus grand spécialiste des sceaux du continent ?**

Itachi ferma un moment les yeux. Oui, il était bien placer pour savoir le talent du Quatrième. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait placé le sceau qui contrôlait une partie de sa vie.

- **Oui, c'était un génie dans son domaine. **

**- Ouais, mais pourquoi s'est-il spécialisé là dedans ? Ce n'était comme-ci c'était l'art Ninja le plus puissant qu'il soit. Il aurait mieux fait de se spécialiser dans le Ninjutsu. **

**- C'est là que tu fais erreur petit frère. Il n'y a rien de plus puissant que le Kindjutsu. Certes, il est très difficile de l'utiliser en combat mais cela n'en reste pas moins l'art Ninja le plus utile. La seule explication qui explique le peu de ses adeptes, c'est que c'est un art extrêmement long et difficile à apprendre. Il faut des dizaines années pour faire quelques choses de correcte et il n'y a rien qui raccourcisse le temps d'apprentissage. Même le Sharingan ne peut aider. **

Sasuke se tue un moment, il était rare d'entendre quelqu'un parler des limites du Sharingan, c'était un peu perturbant. Il préféra penser à autres choses.

- **Itachi, on a un examen à la fin de la semaine sur le lancer de Shuriken. Tu veux bien m'aider à m'entraîner. **

**- Bien sûr, je suis à ton entière disposition petit frère**, sourit Itachi en faisant clisser Sasuke sur son dos. **Direction la zone d'entraînement 26, tu vas me montrer de quoi tu es capable**, continua t-il en sautant rapidement de toit en toit.

Alors qu'il courait, un attroupement anormal de villageois attira son regard. Il s'approcha silencieusement, déposa doucement Sasuke sur la toiture, tout en lui intimant le silence, avant de sauté voir ce qu'il se passait.

- **Pourrais-je savoir ce que signifie tout cet attroupement ?** Demanda Itachi d'une voix forte et ferme faisant ainsi sursauter les villageois.

- **Ce n'est rien Seigneur Uchiwa, nous réglons seulement un léger problème**, dit l'un des fauteurs de trouble en s'inclinant respectueusement dévoilant sans faire exprès une forme prostrée au sol.

Itachi ressenti aussitôt une violente douleur lui parcourir le corps. Il ne dû qu'à sa formation la force ne rien laisser paraître de sa souffrance. Le sceau, le sceau qu'il avait depuis quasiment huit ans, venait de s'activer. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait le faire réagir ainsi, mais elle était morte la nuit de l'attaque du Kyûbi. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Poussant rapidement les gens hors de son chemin, Itachi attrapa délicatement l'enfant évanoui sur le sol. A peine l'avait-il touché, que le sceau se calma. Itachi faisait ce qu'on exigeait de lui, il protégeait ce qui lui était destiné.

Il activa son Sharigan et mémorisa chaque visage des personnes ayant participé à l'attaque car une chose était sûre, l'enfant n'avait pas perdu connaissance tout seul. Dès qu'il serait rentré, il ferait en sorte qu'ils payent très chère leur cruauté. Nul doute que son père allait l'aider, la perte de l'enfant avait été un coup dur pour le clan Uchiwa.

Fuguru avait pour principal objectif de redorer le blason des Uchiwa. Non pas que celui là soit particulièrement mit à mal. On le respectait pour sa puissance et son travail. Mais il y avait toujours une certaine peur, une certaine méfiance à leur égard. Il faut dire que la puissance du Sharigan était assez terrifiante. Il permettait non seulement de copier tous les Jutsus produit devant lui, au grand agacement de leur créateur, mais en plus, il était particulièrement efficace dans tout ce qui faisait partie du Genjutsu. Si cela ne suffisait pas, le Sharigan avait plusieurs stades d'évolution. On ne pouvait les débloquer qu'avec d'odieux procédé impliquant la mort et le vol d'organe. Bien sûr, il fût vite interdit de les utiliser, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Malgré les nombreuses années qui ce sont écoulées, les habitants de Konoha tremblaient toujours en pensant au traître Madara Uchiwa.

Le seul moyen pour que le clan soit enfin accepté, c'était que l'un de ces membres deviennent Hokage. Malheureusement le conseil n'avait pas assez confiance en les Uchiwa pour permettre cela. Après de nombreuses discutions avec Yondaime un accord fut scellé.

Le Quatrième Hokage donna la main de son premier enfant à l'héritier du clan Uchiwa. Bien entendu, de nombreuses conditions furent exigées. Yondaime n'avait pas l'intention de sacrifier son héritier. Non seulement parce qu'il se rendait compte de sa valeur mais aussi parce que le mariage arrangé n'était pas dans les mœurs du clan Namikaze. De toute façon, sa femme l'aurait tué si elle pensait qu'il avait pu vendre sa progéniture.

Itachi avait donc eut le droit un des longs discours sur comment prendre soin de son ou sa fiancé(e) et des conséquences qu'il y aurait si jamais il lui faisait du mal. Itachi tremblait, encore des années après, des menaces qu'avaient proféré Kushina Namikaze à son encontre. Il accepta aussi le sceau du Quatrième, l'empêchant de nuir ou de trompé sexuellement son époux(se) de quelques manières qu'il soit.

Son père avait rarement était aussi heureux de lui que le jour où l'accord avait été scellé.

Malheureusement, après la nuit de l'attaque du Kyûbi, il n'y avait plus eut de nouvelle du futur enfant de l'Hokage. Après un an de recherche, les Uchiwa avaient du se résoudre, l'héritier avait du être tué en même temps que Kushina avant qu'il n'ait pu naître.

Itachi l'avait aussi cru mais il semblerait, qu'il se soit trompé puisque l'enfant du Quatrième Hokage était devant lui.

Itachi était excité. Il allait enfin voir à quoi ressemblait la personne avait qui il était fiancé. Kushina ne lui avait jamais rien dit, elle n'avait même pas voulu lui dire de quel sexe il était alors qu'il était évident qu'elle le savait. Elle voulait que ce soit une surprise.

De dos, l'enfant ressemblait à un garçon mais Itachi savait bien que dans le monde des ninjas, l'apparence était souvent trompeuse. Avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait avoir, Itachi retourna l'enfant pour le prendre dans les bras.

A peine eut-il jeté un coup d'œil, qu'il manqua de lâcher le garçon sous le choc. Itachi savait bien que les Uchiwa était maudit mais il ne pensait pas à quel point.

Son fiancé était le porteur de Kyûbi, Naruto Uzumaki.

Itachi sentait qu'il s'était mit dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Comment allait-il pouvoir gérer le fauteur de trouble numéro un et démon de Konoha ? Il avait presque envie de pester contre le destin comme un imbécile de Hyuga. Heureusement un gémissement de douleur traversa les lèvres du blond, le ramenant ainsi à la raison et l'empêchant de ridiculiser le clan Uchiwa.

Il se leva et parti en direction du quartier des Uchiwa, l'hôpital étant bien trop dangereux pour Naruto à cause de la haine des soignants à son égard. Il n'oublia toutefois pas de fusiller du regard les agresseurs du jeune blond au passage.

Toutefois, il ne se souvenu pas qu'il avait laissé son petit frère sur le toit. Sasuke n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais il était comme même furieux d'avoir été ainsi oublié. Surtout quand il lui fallu plus d'une heure pour réussir à descendre. Il se promit de se venger. Bien qu'il ne savait pas comment.

**.**

**Naruto**

**.**

_J'espère que cela vous a plus_


End file.
